


Betrayal And Trust

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: Hilary has always been in love with Tyson. What happens when one of Hilary's friends, Anne, starts to fall for him too?Pairings: Anne/Ty (infatuated)Ty/HilRay/Mar (slight)
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana





	Betrayal And Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was the first fic I even wrote on Fanfiction.net. But I've made an ingress in ao3 too!

It had been almost three years since BEGA's downfall and Tyson's third win the world championships. Everyone grew up. Tyson had a more built and calloused body with a lean figure which all his fangirls admired.  
Currently, the BBA revolution was in the finals of another world championships. However, this year, Hilary's close friend, Anne, who had arrived for a visit in town had tagged along. She was exhilarated to have her around, however, over time, these feelings were changing.  
Things with Tyson were awkward as he wasn't used to any girl being on the team, except for, of course, Hilary. Anne was a typical girl and had a spotted potential in cooking. Previously, it was Hilary's job to cook for the boys (much to Tyson and Daichi's dismay) which they were used to, however, she was replaced. Hilary still stood as medical support, which she was indeed good at.  
Anne, being Hilary's close friend had good knowledge of Hilary's admiration for Tyson no matter how vexed she'd be with him. In the beginning, Anne always encouraged Hilary about it, but recently things changed. She stopped talking to Hilary about him and her and Tyson had started becoming too close. Anne had all of Tyson's attention. She even stopped talking to Hilary as if she didn't know her at all. Hilary was enraged but decided to leave it as it is.

"He hasn't even known for her for a year! And yet she…" Hilary thought in disbelief.

"GO DRAGOON! EVOLUTION STORM!" with that last attack, Dranzer was knocked out of the stadium, once again. The audience went on to congratulate Tyson. Hilary jumped down to hug Tyson, as she always did after his victories. However, she was pushed away by Anne who once again, took her place, this time for the hug. She hugged him tight, her face being very close to his. In addition to that, Tyson embraced her as well. Hilary was panged. She stood there, betrayed and hurt. Mariah immediately approached her.

"Hils?" Mariah called out to the lost Hilary. "Hilary!" she snapped and got Hilary out of her reverie. Hilary looked back at her, tears sliding down her eyes. Mariah jerked her head at that note.  
"Mariah…" she called out, pointing towards Anne and Tyson. Mariah clapped her hands to her mouth.  
"She knew you liked him, right?" Hilary nodded. "Then why did she-that idio-" At the very next moment, she saw Hilary's retreating figure, who ran out of the stadium. She yelled her name out but the response was unreturned. With a look of anxiety, Mariah wandered around until Julia caught her attention. Her hands were placed on Mariah's shoulders.  
"I have been observing you for a while. What exactly are you doing? Is something bothering you?"  
"Yes, Julia!" she cried. "There is something! And it ain't small!"  
"Mind tellin' me?"  
Mariah explained exactly what she saw. "Now, I don't even know where Hilary is! And look at Tyson! He completely oblivious to the fact that she's disappeared! Oh my gosh, why in the world did this have to happen?!" she cried.  
"Watch me, I'll take care." Julia said, gritting her teeth. Approaching Anne, she grabbed her by her collar. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing, you phony?"  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Anne snapped back. The audience's attention was caught into this ominous scene.  
"Teaching you a lesson!"  
"Hey that's enough!" Tyson entered the scene. "Leave Anne alone!"  
"Be quiet, you schnook!" Julia snapped.  
"Schnook?!" Tyson stumbled and twitched. Daichi giggled at that comment.  
"You heard me, champ!" Julia said, placing her hands on her hips. "And mind telling me where Hil is?"  
"Why would I know that- Miss Bossy?"  
"She is part of this team, I suppose?" she jeered Tyson.  
"Yeah, so what? She should be arou-" But he couldn't find her. He looked around, but she was missing. "Hil?" he mumbled softly. "Where'd she go?"  
"That's what I'd like to know, Tyson!" Mariah said, pointing out to him. "Did you even notice her going missing?!"  
Now that she had mentioned it, Hilary hadn't come to congratulate him and embrace him with a hug. It was Anne instead. He didn't get a different feeling like he did with Hilary.  
"I didn't notice…how did I not?" Tyson muttered to himself.  
Even the boisterous Daichi stood calm and concerned.  
"What will you notice? You were so busy with getting congratulated along with your team but forgot about one teammate. Honestly, what could be worse? Do you have any idea how much she cares for ya?" Julia exclaimed.  
"Okay, Julia. This is going somewhere else." Raul said, interjecting Julia with his hand before she got violent.  
"Right. Tyson, we'll deal with this later. You can continue celebrating your victory. Sorry for the interruption." Mariah said, waving a goodbye.  
"No, wait up!" Tyson called out, stretching out his arm. "I can't celebrate with her missing!"  
Mariah turned her head back with a slit eye. "What's up all of a sudden?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious? You just told me!"  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" she yelled, now turning her whole body.  
"We'll look for her. I'm not leaving her alone." At this statement, Anne's expression was struck with jealousy and anger.  
"Hey, Tys!" she grabbed his arm. "Hil will be okay! Celebrate your victory!" Max and Ray exchanged looks.  
Tyson was Tyson. He would push aside anything that got in his way. Letting his arm go off hers, he said, "No! I'm not leaving her!"  
"Maybe something's on her mind. You shouldn't bother with her." Anne said, her eyebrows furrowing.  
"Yeah, something's on her mind! And that's exactly why I go check on her!" he ran off before anything else got in his way.  
Julia and Mariah approached Anne. Ray, Max and Raul followed to avoid any serious conflicts.  
"Okay, now we shall deal with you." Julia said in a very Kai-like manner.  
"What do you want?" Anne asked.  
"Right. You're aware of the fact that Hilary likes Tyson." The boys widened their eyes. "But what was that all about? The hugging and prompting Tyson to stay back?"  
"Why do you care? It doesn't mean anything!" Anne said in her defense.  
"Oh yeah? Okay, here's the thing – You always encouraged Hilary about her admiration for him and kept her hopes up. But recently things changed. You stopped talking to Hilary about Tyson and you and Tyson had started becoming too close. You even had all of Tyson's attention. This is based on Hilary and my observations."  
Anne gulped. "O-okay?"  
"You like Tyson, don't you?" Mariah asked, finally.  
"Yeah. I do." Anne conceded. Julia sighed.  
"No way…" Max said in disbelief.  
"Why didn't you tell Hilary, then?" Ray asked.  
"I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what?! As a true friend, I'm sure you would've confronted Hilary about it!" Mariah yelled.  
"You can't blame me!"  
"Put the fear aside. Knowing that she admired him, you still went and flirted with him all you want. Is that what you do to a close friend? You betrayed her, Anne!" Julia explained.  
"I'm sorry! I can't stand the fact that they're good friends. And- I deserve him more!"  
"What?!" Ray and Max said incredulously.  
"She treats him like trash! Always tells him what he needs to do! But she doesn't even care for him!"  
Max shook his head and walked forward. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
"I DO! I DO! I LIKE TYSON AND HE LIKES ME BACK!"  
"What makes you say that?" Ray jeered Anne.  
"BECAUSE HE'S DATING ME, YOU DOPE!" this caught everyone's attention. Everyone jerked their heads.  
"You're…what?" Julia asked with discontent.  
"I'm dating him!" she repeated. Mariah clapped her hands to her mouth.  
"None of us were aware of this! Tyson didn't tell us anything!" Ray yelled.  
"No one knows, Raymond Kon! No one does. Besides, he told me he isn't very fond of Hilary." Anne smirked.  
Julia couldn't take it in anymore. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? You're so TOXIC! You're a TOXIC FRIEND!"  
Raul induced the audience to leave with an apology from his side, as to stay out of the G-Revolution's personal business.  
"I'm not toxic! You have to accept the facts!" Anne fumed.  
"You're not understanding." Emily came forward. Everyone looked at her. "No one cares if you're dating him, Anne. What Julia is trying to say that this was done with without Hilary's knowledge. You knew Hilary liked him. She was one of your closest friends. Then why on earth would you do something like this, especially dating?! Hilary deserves to know! She loves Tyson! She has always cared for him! You have no idea how much!"  
"I envy Hilary, that's why! I was freaked out too. But I envy her. She always took care of Tyson. She has a fit body. She's amazing at basketball too!" Anne admitted.  
"And this isn't her natural talent, Anne! She worked hard!" Emily explained.  
"I know, but…I don't like her! And besides, Tyson doesn't like her either! What's the point?!"  
"Then why on earth would Tyson chase after her to look for her?"  
"Well, she's a teammate. Tyson wouldn't let any teammate down, right?" Mariah awed. Anne looked at her, as an answered had been covered up for her.  
"She-she's right!"  
"You don't know Tyson at all! It's all because Mariah covered up for ya! We're not schnooks to not realize, Anne!" Julia said, exposing her.

While the riot continued among the girls, Tyson found Hilary standing outside the stadium, completely covered by solitude and sadness.  
"Hey Hil!" He called, as far as his voice could reach.  
Wiping her tears off, she retorted, "Ty-Tyson? What're you doing here?"  
"Hey, that's my question! Why are you alone out here?"  
"You didn't even realize I went missing until one of the girls told you, right?" she growled. Tyson gulped. She was right, he hadn't realized her going missing.  
"It's true…" he admitted. "I have been distant, havent I? I'm sorry…" Hilary looked at Tyson in total disbelief.  
"No, I guess I'm not good enough for people. I'm just being used. People jump from me to another, better-"  
"Hold it! Nothing more, Hil! That's not true! I was just…attracted by a very new person on the team and I just forgot about you! It's my fault! You don't know how weird I feel, having not talked to you in such a long time. But now, I feel like before."  
"There's no point trying to make me feel better, Tyson." She was choking now, holding back her tears, adding to her wretchedness.  
"Don't hold back your tears. You don't have to reel yourself in, especially in front of me." He said, as if he had placed her in scrutiny. His eyebrows furrowed.  
'How did he know I was holding them back?' Hilary wondered. But she didn't want to cry. She thought it would make her re-consider her reputation and Tyson would just tease her in a manner she was unwilling to hear. "No, I shouldn't be moping. It's ridiculous." She lounged herself against the nearest pillar, closing her eyes, empathically holding back her tears, which costed her throat to be battered. She had been through a lot now. Things were piling up in her head and now she couldn't hold back anymore. A teardrop gently rolled down her eyes.  
"Hil?" Tyson said, breaking the moment of awkwardness. Hilary got up from the wall.  
"I've gotta use the washroom. See ya around-" Before she could even take a step, a strong palm grabbed her by the elbow. The wind blew gently in a direction, followed by Tyson and Hilary's hair and Hilary's skirt. Tyson flipped her around and pulled her towards his chest. At the very next moment, she was in Tyson's arms with her head resting on to his chest. She wanted to let go, but Tyson was just too strong. He tenderly put his arms around her back and hugged her tight.  
"Let your tears out…don't hold it in. You don't have to." He said softly. "I'm here." He leaped her into a deeper hug. Hilary got into an emotional trauma and let down her tears. They went sliding down his chest as she continued sobbing. He hugged her tighter. "It's okay, it's okay." He patted her back.  
'It feels nice coming back to you. You don't know how glad I am. But it's my fault. Whatever I have done, it's all my fault.' He told to himself.

Julia fell right into Ray and Mariah's arms as Anne fiercely pushed her for her impulsive acts.  
"Don't take Hilary's side, just because you're her friends!" Anne growled.  
"That isn't true. We're not taking sides here. It's your behavior and act of stupidity and betrayal, that got us into this." Max retorted.  
"Oh, whatever!" Anne snapped and stomped her feet. "I'll go find Tyson! He loves me! He'll understand!" she was about to walk off when Max stopped her. "What now, blonde-hair?"  
"I'm not really sure, but I doubt it…"  
"Don't be ambiguous. Spit it out!"  
"He's saying, Tyson may not feel the same way about you." Kai made a sudden appearance.  
"Oh, and just what do you mean by that? He's confessed to me! We have been literally dating for two weeks now! He even told me how much he resents Hilary, just like how I do! We're so similar!" she smirked at the last sentence.  
"Aren't you getting too much of yourself? I mean-" Ray was interrupted. Interrupted, by a slap across his face. Everyone widened their eyes. Mariah teeth gritted in anger as her fists clenched. Anne immediately made an exit from there to the outside of the stadium.  
"Tys! Tyson-"  
Pause. Tyson was hugging Hilary. But Hilary was sobbing. What was going on?  
"Okay, Hil. Tell me, what's wrong? Look me in the face!"  
"Tyson, I-"  
"YOU CHEATER! TYSON GRANGER! YOU CHEATER!" Anne stormed towards them.  
"Anne?"  
"Don't 'Anne' me, Granger! What's this all about? Nice cheating methods you've got, eh?" she yelled. Hilary wiped her tears off and furrowed her eyebrows with her hands still on Tyson's body.  
"Cheat-ing? What's she talking ab-out?" Hilary asked. Her voice was still cracking due to the tears she poured out.  
"Uh-"  
"Are you naïve or what? We're dating, genius!" she yelled.  
"You're-WHAT?" Hilary yelped and pushed Tyson away.  
"Uh, NO - we're not exactly dating."  
"What do you mean, Tyson? You love me!" Anne said incredulously.  
"You-you both are getting the wrong idea-"  
"Anne…how could you? And Tyson, why on earth would you hug me if-"  
"LISTEN! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG-"  
"SHUT IT, GRANGER!" Anne and Hilary squealed. Both of them parted ways. Tyson slapped is palm across his face.  
'Girls are something hard to deal with…' he thought.

"Ray, she's stupid." Mariah leaned over and gave Ray a hug full of consolation.  
"Don't worry Mariah, I'll get over it." He grinned. Looking at the rest of the people, he suggested, "Let's go check on Tyson and the others, guys!"  
"Gotcha!" everyone retorted, except Tala and Kai.  
"Aren't you going after them?" Tala questioned Kai.  
"I can't help Tyson in this. It's something he has to deal with himself." Kai smiled to himself and walked off. "Good luck, Tyson. I hope you know what you do."

Daichi found Tyson walking hence and forth continuously with a look of anxiety across his face.  
"Tyson! There you-" Tyson stretched his arm forward, interjecting him. He shook his head.  
"No, Daichi. I don't have time for you now."  
"Don't act like my boss, Tyson! We all need to talk to you!"  
"Talk?" Tyson said, as if amusement had struck him.  
"He's right, Tyson!" This voice belonged to Kenny. He entered, followed by Ray, Mariah, Max, Julia and Raul.  
"Do you guys…err…need something?" Tyson raised a questioned eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh!" Mariah said. "I think it's the best that Max, Ray and Kenny deal with Tyson. Julia and Raul, deal with Anne. I will handle Hilary."  
A sudden emotion of frustration shivered down Daichi's body, as he had been forgotten, once again.  
"HEY! I'M THERE TOO, YA KNOW?" He yelled at Mariah with his fists clenched.  
"Alright, you too Daichi! Tag along with me!" Mariah said, winking at him. Daichi seemed to have calmed down a little.  
"Sounds good to me. Well, part ways then. C'mon Tyson!" Ray grabbed him by his arm. Everyone parted ways.

Tyson gave a sigh. It was an ominous scene, and he knew it. "Right…so what do you want?" He asked nonchalantly.  
Ray meticulously described everything that happened back in the stadium after everyone left.  
"You didn't tell us you were dating, eh? Pretty sad to know we were clueless about-"  
"No, Ray! I wouldn't call that dating- not at all!"  
"Then what was Anne talkin' about?"  
"I'll explain everything to you. So be quiet and listen to me!"

Hilary was found by Mariah and Daichi by the river. She was holding her knees to her chest.  
"Hey Hils!" Mariah waved and approached her.  
"Mariah…I don't need any consolation. Tyson has found the one he loves and-" She stopped as she realized Daichi was there too. "DAICHI?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"I knew it! I knew you loved Tyson!" He teased.  
"Be quiet, Daichi!" She turned scarlet. "Well now that you know…I guess I have to be open about it."  
Mariah chuckled. "Who are you kidding, Hils? I hardly doubt he actually likes her." Hilary immediately turned towards Mariah and looked at her in disbelief. "I bet that was infatuated love- with Anne, I mean. But I think he's liked you all along."  
Hilary wanted to burst out laughing at that ridiculous statement. "Tyson, and like me? He wouldn't even care!"  
"Right." Mariah said impassively. She looked down into the river. "Go have a look at what's going on around you. Don't thank me later." She winked.  
"What-do you mean?" Hilary questioned with anxiety. "Are you making fun of me or what?"  
"Don't take it the wrong way." Mariah turned towards Daichi. "You know Tyson better. What's your opinion, eh, shorty?"  
"Well, Hilary. She's right!" Daichi grinned. "Anne isn't really someone Tyson would choose, anyway. He would choose someone who is similar to him, but the other half of himself - in a way that opposites attract. I'm mature enough to know that much! And someone like you is perfect!"  
"Like I said, Daichi. I don't need any consolations." Hilary said in a serious tone, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"You're not getting it, Hilary. As friends, we would never do something like this. We're not Anne. She's the type to do something like this!" Mariah explained. "Well, let's take you to Tyson, alright?"  
Hilary looked at her with curiosity and fear. "What for?!" she snapped.  
"For confession, dear!" Mariah grinned.  
"WHAT?!" Hilary said incredulously. "Nonono-"  
"Yes!" Both Mariah and Daichi forcefully dragged Hilary up and made her walk.

"Well? It's time to get going!" Julia declared. Anne had her arms across her chest. "Come on! We don't have all day!"  
"But why the heck are we even going?!" Anne growled while she interrogated.  
"We need to sort things out, don't we?" Raul reminded.  
"But- why? Everyone knows the truth about Tyson and I!"  
Julia sighed while she looked defeated by the level of her annoyance. "I have nothing to say to you. I told you whatever I had to back in the stadium. Now, girl, get going or I'll actually set Hilary and Tyson up."  
"I honestly don't care as long as I know where the truth lies." Anne jeered. "But since Tyson's there, I'll tag along." She said snidely.

Tyson was sitting on the bench with anxiety and fear.  
"I see what happened. So, you're sure about who you love, right pal?" Ray questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"I shouldn't be wrong, Ray. Situations and moments with both of them are contrasting. Well…" Tyson suddenly jerked is head up as Hilary was walking in Mariah's arms. "Oh gosh…"  
"It'll be okay, Ty." Max grinned, consoling his friend.  
Mariah let go off Hilary and approached the four guys.  
"Let's wait for the other three." She said.  
"Yeah, you're right." Kenny nodded in agreement. Not many minutes later had Anne, Julia and Raul approached.  
"TYSON!" Anne was about to hug him when Raul pulled her back.  
"No, Anne! No time for romance!"  
"Jeez, leave me alone, red-haired brat!"  
"Okay, that's enough already!" Max interjected. "We have to figure this out. How can something like this happen on the BBA Revolution's victory?"  
"This is all my fault." Hilary whispered, but Tyson heard her.  
"No, it's not your-"  
"Shut up, Tyson!" Daichi snapped. Tyson let it slip by, as he was in no mood for any arguments.  
"Okay, here's the thing. There is a BIG misunderstanding with a lot lies and love conflicts, if you get what I mean." Kenny said, pretty wisely. "And betrayals, trust issues…" Mariah slit her eyes on to Anne. "So, uh, let's start with you, Anne. We need your point of view. And then we'll move on to Tyson and Hilary." Anne was clearly jealous by the fact that both of their names were taken together.  
"Okay, I'll start. Well, I was close to Hilary. I knew how much she liked Tyson too." Tyson's eyes widened with amusement. "But, later, I started to fall for him and I couldn't stop! I confessed my feelings to him, say, about two weeks ago. He told me feels the same way-"  
"That's a lie!" Tyson yelled.  
"Quiet! We'll get to you! Anne, continue." Ray said.  
"And then, we started dating. No one knew though. And Hilary just caused drama today, as you saw, given her jealousy and desperation." She smirked at Hilary. "Oh well, Hils." She said with a very fake tone. "Tyson hates you, girl. He told me he resents you. And honestly, all you've done is use him for popularity. You're just a groupie. You can't do anything. You can't even cook! I do envy you though, in some ways."  
"Okay Anne. Thank you! Hilary, you go ahead." Kenny declared.  
"Anne and I were really close- from my point of view. I told her- everything! I ranted to her! She seemed to have encouraged me too, but…over time, we became distant. I became distant with Tyson too! I'm not going to elaborate. Well, you and Tyson got too close. You treated me like a stranger. You never looked through my problems…until I realized, you used me for TYSON! I can't believe it! You're a betrayer, Anne! And Tyson, if that's what you really feel about me, if what Anne said is true, then I'm sorry you ever had to deal with me. But I really care about you. I lo-"  
"Thanks, Hilary!" Max knew confessing now wouldn't be a great idea. "Tyson, your turn. It's up to you. Don't mess up. Speak your mind."  
"This isn't an official debate or argument, Max." Kenny chuckled.  
"Okay, firstly, Anne- WE ARE NOT EXACTLY DATING! You confessed to me that day- uh, whatever day that was, and I told you, I don't know how I feel about you! I was sure attracted to you. But it was infatuate. I'm sorry." Anne was disturbed by how she got exposed. "Well, I thought, why not date for a week or so? I thought to give it a try. I tried to express my feelings for you, but it was hard, because I didn't have any. And knowing you now, I would never. You used me into playing your 'boyfriend'. You flexed around, telling everyone I love you, but I don't! I don't! And I can understand what Hil has been through, because she was used by you too. It's not very cool."  
"Hmph." Anne huffed, averting her face.  
"Well, I'm not elaborating either. And now, Hilary – what Anne said isn't true. I said that, because Anne was acting desperate and I had no choice – I was attracted to her. I wouldn't have even looked for you if I hated you. You know that too. Besides, things were so different with around you. I felt something. And listen, I never get to say this, but – you always cared for me. You healed me in every way – my emotions and my injuries. Yeah, you're cooking wasn't great back in the day, but you still cooked for us, right? You still showed concern for me. No matter how big of a jerk I was to you, you always stuck with me through thick and thin." Everyone was astonished at his speech. "Yeah, back in the day, I was too immature to realize. But I'm an adult now. I guess I know what I'm doing, eh?" he grinned at Hilary. "And lastly- you're beautiful in every way, Hil. I love you." Hilary looked at him with disbelief and amusement.  
"Whatever!" Anne walked off.  
"Tyson…" Tears rolled down her face. Tyson walked towards her and tenderly placed his fingers on his cheeks, wiping her tears off. "I-love you…too…" Tyson grinned and drew her into a hug.  
"Well, I guess everything turned out for the best." Max grinned.  
"Uh-huh. I guess Anne has learnt her lesson." Ray said.  
"They were destined to belong together!" Mariah said, smiling widely at Tyson and Hilary.  
"Just like us." Ray said, putting his arms around Mariah's back.  
"I'm sorry for everything, Hil." Tyson leapt her into him tightly.  
"Forget about it." Hilary said, resting her head on his chest.


End file.
